


Of Onions and Vacumn Cleaners

by MyChem_Horrormones



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Crying, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I MEAN ONE SHOT, M/M, One shit, Onions, attempts on humor, cute stuffs, failing tremendously yes, fluffy stuffs, i was bored, vacumn cleaners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChem_Horrormones/pseuds/MyChem_Horrormones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes home from work and sees Gerard crying on the couch. Onions and vacumn cleaners are somehow involved in this.</p><p><strong>UPDATE</strong>: This story is now on Wattpad under the same username! With a cover! Huzzah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Onions and Vacumn Cleaners

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it all started with me, feeling summer eat away at my brain cells (I could feel those little things just dying) so I decided to make spaghetti and I was cutting onions... then this really short fic was born. Such a beautiful story.  
> *sarcasm*  
> Aaand it should be illegal for me to come up with fic titles.

"Gee, I'm home."

Frank took off his coat and his tie before throwing them in some random direction. He'll pick them up later, until he hears something shatter onto the floor. "Fuck," he curses aloud, cringing at the sound. "I'll clean it up."

He went to the closet where they put their cleaning supplies and got out their vacumn cleaner, the one Gerard insisted on getting after watching the fancy commercials on television that exaggerate their company's vacumn cleaner like it's a fucking android.

( _"Come on, Frankie."_ Gerard had said. _"Suction power_ five times _more powerful than any other vacumn cleaner!! Plus_ free _shipping in both the U.S and Canada!!"_

_"For god's sake Gerard you can't just buy anything just because the dude in the commercial was 'pretty 'effin cute'!"_

_"Five times the suction power, Frankie." Gerard had gushed, waggling his fucking eyebrows. "Five times."  
Frank had almost died._ )

He manages to get the cord untangled from brushes and bottles of detergent when he realizes that Gerard hadn't said a word, nor greeted him yet. Huh, weird. He can still hear the TV going on in the background, (thankfully not the vacumn cleaner commercial) so Gerard should be in the living room.

Frank pulls the vacumn cleaner along him kind of like he's walking a dog, and enters the living room babbling mindlessly because maybe he watches a little too much horror and his mind is starting to make up a ton of weird ass scenes.

"Haha, Gee, remember the first time trying out this vacumn? I remember your face when you turned it on, oh man heh--oh."

Frank's voice immediately dies in his throat when he sees Gerard curled up in the middle of the couch, sniffling; his long black hair blocking his face. He was then sighing, only comfirming Frank's thoughts. His darling was crying.

He gently sets down the vacumn in his hand, and quietly moves to cuddle up next to Gerard, wrapping a hand around his shoulders.

"What is my baby crying for, hm?"

"Oh jesus fucking-- Frank, you scared me." Gerard squeaked, jumping back a little before melting right back into Frank's warmth. "Didn't realize you were home."

"I broke a damn glass, tugged a vacumn cleaner out of the black hole of a closet, babbled randomly on about shit and you didn't notice I was home?" Frank giggles, just a bit, nuzzling Gerard's hair. He shrugs.

"Apparently not. I was probably in the kitchen when you came home, and then I was here when you were doing your rescuing of things from the black hole." Gerard said. He sniffled a couple of times, playing with a thread hanging from his pants.

"Hm, but that doesn't explain why you're sad, darling." Frank replies, kissing his boyfriend's temple. Gerard leans into his shoulder and hums.

"It's not... anything. Nothing, really. I was just cutting onions."

"Onions?" Frank asks, and Gerard nods. 

"I was just making dinner for the both of us. My eyes obviously just hate goddamn onions."

Frank chuckles, and just looks at his lover curled up next to him. Gerard's eyes were still wet and welling up with tears, some strolling down his cheeks before he sniffles and wipes them away. He's rubbing his hands together, and his pink plushy lips are turning a little downward and Frank leans in and kisses them softly, wanting them to turn upwards again.

"Gee, come're, look at me."

Gerard looks up and gazes into his beloved's eyes, seeing nothing but care, and unconditional love. He feels the corners of his lips trembling again, but Frank's there to catch them with his warm lips again, not rushed, not in the heat of the moment, but warm, safe, secure, and _loving_.

They stay like that for a while in each other's arms, lips pressed gently but surely against each other untik they finally pull away.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby, tell me. I'm here."

"It's just... thoughts." Gerard mutters, wiping his eyes a final time. "Thoughts. Just, piling up on top of each other before they come plaguing straight at me."

"Kinda like the black hole closet." Frank chuckles, hoping to make Gerard feel a bit better. "Cleaning supplies joining forces to swallow you in." 

Gerard snorts, but smiles. "To swallow _you_ in, yeah right. But, you know, I _was_ literally cutting onions though." 

"Didn't say you weren't." Frank smirks. "Bet you'd like it if I got swallowed in by that vacumn cleaner. Then I'd be as cute as that guy in the commercial."

"Goddammit Frank." Gerard laughs and playfully slaps his knee. "Don't need you to be like that dude though, you're good enough like this." He smiles a little. "Somehow you always make them go away. Those thoughts go away."

"Well, yeah. If I got swallowed in by _that_ vacumn cleaner in our house, I'd just be a dust cloud since you apparently never change the bag in there." Frank grins. "And I somehow think that your smiles is the secret method to doing so."

Gerard laughs and leans in to kiss Frank again, eyes glimmering with delight, and he was happy and thrumming again. "'M gonna get back to cooking that dinner for us two. And you can get along changing the bag in the vacumn while you're cleaning up. Hope it wasn't that white one with the cats on it!"

"Well if it is I guess you'll just have to buy another one from the pretty lady on the television again!" 

Gerard giggled and snuck another kiss from Frank before disappearing into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comfort fics are just so my thing--my comfort food. Even though I'll probably never be able to read this without cringing. Haha ;D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this though! <33


End file.
